


Book 0 : The Power of the Pack

by Arthur_Prince



Series: The Power of the Pack [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Harry Potter, Crack, Gen, Humor, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Parody, Protective Pack, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Prince/pseuds/Arthur_Prince
Summary: Harry is only nine years old when he accidentally discovers the World of Magic. Abandoned on Diagon Alley, he will be picked up by a gang of street kids : The Pack. They are dangerous, they are crazy and they bow everything up !!! Will Harry find his place ?
Series: The Power of the Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973809
Kudos: 2





	1. You are COMPLETELY insane

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm french and english IS NOT my first language... at all.  
> 2\. I'm french but I'm doing my best, really.  
> 3\. I'm french but I do not eat frog legs.

Harry woke up at BIM !

He opened an eye at BANG !

And the second at BOUM !

At the fourth top, it was midnight on the clock of his new life.

"You are COMPLETELY insane, aren't you ?!" shouted a boy floating in a sweatshirt that was too big for him. "We can't pick up all the kids hanging around the Diagon Alley !"

"I've seen him several times since a few days, he's lost." replied his energetic fellow with blue hair. "He was dead from cold and starving to death."

POUF !

Harry understood where the noise came from : two kids, boxing gloves and a fry pan. On the other hand, he had absolutely no idea of the identity of the children and he still didn't know why he was lying on their sofa.

"MAAAX ! You can not smash people's skulls every times you disagree with them !"

The boy named Max had not only blue hair but also a blue tracksuit, blue sandals and even blue boxing gloves. Harry wondered if his panties were blue too, and then regretted not being dead from starvation the night before all this mess.

"Does that mean that I can hit those who agree with me too ? So many new possibilities... I need to try on someone !"

PAF !

A shot from the second kid, a perfect dodge of Max and a bookcase collapsing into a tide of books :

"Oooh no !"

"So cool !"

"I will die !"

"That's for sure !"

"I was very happy to meet you!"

"I'll get your room !"

"Sociopath !"

"Thanks for that compliment !"

"Max !"

"Michael !"

"MAX !"

"MIKA…"

CLANG !

The fry pan escaped from Michael's hands and hit Max's head. His assassin look was clear : YOU. WILL. SUFFER.

"Um... I... I need... Ahem ..." Michael hesitated.

"You're DEAAAD !"

"I have a Mario level to finish..." he said, running away.

Max insulted him in exotic languages, his perfect accent camouflaging a little bit the horror of his words :

"Klootzak ! Bikelboun ! Arschloch ! Cabrón ! Pchilégoja ! Dupek ! Teoudian ! Baka ! Hawimouk ! Zona ! Kouni !"

At that moment, Harry was sure of three things :

1) Max was crazy

2) Michael was crazy

3) Max and Michael were crazy

Get out of this hell, Harry !

All the books flew away and attacked Michael like a swarm of furious birds. Certainly an idea of Max who wore an evil smile on his devil face.

Okay, Michael was dead in 5, 4, 3, 2...

"RRR!"

A huge and rather skinny dog full of fleas interfered to protect his master. He shredded the first book with his mighty jaw and Max probably liked to read because he sent them back to the bookcase miraculously straightened.

"Your magic is powerful, young Padawan." Michael declaimed. "But you came 100 years early to hope defeat me."

The dog sniffed to confirm, so proud to be the guardian of the skinny-crazy-brown-hairs binocular. Then he straightened before rushing to Harry, barking. The boy-who-lived (not for long) jumped, terrified, and brandishing his blanket like a damaged wool shield.

"It's alive !" Max rejoiced.

"Shit." swore Michael. "We can't keep him, Red will kill us."

"I have an idea..."

"You're a demon, Max, your ideas are too scary."

Harry wondered if he was going to finish as a punching ball or dog food and he would have preferred to die from cold in the street. Then he thought that he was certainly depressed and it was not the worse : he didn't want to become like Max or Michael, at all.

"We will test him : if he fails, we will erase his memory and he'll manage the street all by himself but if he succeeds, we'll keep him and he will be part of our Pack."


	2. On guard !

"Ah, you're a girl ?!" Harry exclaimed with round eyes.

Max had pulled off her tracksuit to put on the fencing outfit and Harry's remark provoked Michael's hilarity.

"Of course, I'm a girl." replied Max.

"Don't pretend that's obvious." Michael replied, between two bursts of laughter.

"I'll be not insulted by a little dourak of seven and a half !" Max protested.

"I'm almost ten years old." Harry said.

"Don't fool me, you're tiny."

That day was definitely VERY strange : in the morning, Harry was almost dead in a dark and stinking alley and a few hours later, he barely had time to swallow disgusting potions of pain and nutrition before get dragged without any explanation in the most weird room in the world.

The attic was filled with all kinds of junk : wooden dolls, a skateboard, board games, old grimoires, collectible figurines, a ping-pong table, a kimono, a stuffed wolf, a fighting robot, a baseball bat...

"On guard !"

Max had taken the time to put on a regular outfit : a white jacket and pants, a pair of gray gloves and an iron mask. She pointed her sword at Harry who was still wearing oversized clothes that had belonged to Dudley. And above all : he did not have a sword !

"Ow !" he moaned. "I don't have any equipment !"

Forward jump then lunge, Max hit Harry in the flank with the tip of her sword before stepping back to guard.

"Do you really think your enemy will wait until you're prepared ? That he'll kindly give you a weapon to fight him back ? And that after the fight, the two of you will drink a cup of tea with a couple of biscuits ?"

As soon as she finished her sentence, she attacked again with a forward jump : she touched Harry in his knee, then in his chest before ending up on his shoulder. She pulled back again and grabbed a surfboard from all the attic mess to use it as a shield.

"What are you waiting for ?! Find a sword and come fight me !"

As Max walked towards him, Harry grabbed the first object he could find : a rubber duck. Oh. Fuck.

The duck made a poor "Squeak ! Squeak !" while it was flying towards the ceiling after two hard hit and the third one touched Harry (again ...).

"This fight is a 15-hit duel." Max explained, bombarding him with two more sword blows. "You will earn 1 point per hit and you have to score 5 points so you only have to hit me five times."

Harry has lost count. He had no idea if he was loosing or mega-over-loosing, he only knew that it wasn't good AT ALL ! If he didn't want to die from starvation alone in the street, he had to stand up, quickly.

"Michael !" Max yelled, touching Harry on his wrist. "YOU. MUST. COUNT. OUR. SCOOORE !"

Each word was punctuated by a new hit, sometimes to the right, sometimes to the left and always humiliating.

"Twelve points for Max, zero for Harry." Michael said with his most jaded tone. "Three hits left. Who's going to win? Waw, outstanding moment…"

Shit, shit, shit... Max's high sword skill gave Harry no more than five seconds to find a weapon, attack and pray for a miracle. He grabs a baseball bat… so much better than the rubber duck.

"Lil Harry is failing down, failing down, failing down." Max started to sing and it was worse than ever. "Lil Harry is failing down, failing down, failing down. My fair newbiiie !!!"

Harry rushed headlong, straight at the opponent, he lowered the bat heavily and all his body was dragged down by his own strength. BOOM ! Max had dodged so easily that it seemed to be a joke… he was lying on the floor, face down.

"Build it up with iron hits, iron hits, iron hits." Max continued, each iron hits was a sword hit, of course, right on his butt. "Build it up with iron hits, iron hits, iron hits. My fair newbiiie !!!"

Harry was giving up, spread out on the floor and waiting for his defeat. He knew this fight was lost… very long time ago.

"Iron hits will break his butt, break his head, break his soul ! Iron hits will fail him down, break him down and now he's looost !!!"

As he waited for the final sword blow, Harry lost his breath as Max tackled him even further to the ground in a judo grip. She pulled his hair so hard that she pulled out a black hair grip off his head and Harry screamed :

"NOOO !!! Life is unfair !" he sobbed.

"Oh my poor little baby !" Max imitated him with sarcasm. "You weren't ready, was that it ? I didn't follow the ruuules ? You didn't have enough time to regain your strength ? Sniff sniff, what are you going to do ? Call your daddy and mummy ?"

"They are dead !"

Usually this sentence made people uncomfortable… But Harry was in middle of the Pack and the little wolfs were ruthless :

"Lucky you…" Michael said thoughtfully.

"Honestly, if you don't put any the effort you will be dead in less than a week on the street and you won't survive a day when our pack will be full." Max informed him, roughly. "You have to improve yourself and quickly is better."

She finished the fight by banging his head against the ground until blood trickling from his ear.

"You're just a worm in a bird's nest. Your choice : you fight or you die."

**Author's Note:**

> PS : This story is also available in... french. Well, yeah. Of course.


End file.
